U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 62/163,106 describes inter alia certain metalloenzyme inhibitor compounds and their use as fungicides. The disclosure of this application is expressly incorporated by reference herein. This patent application describes various routes to generate metalloenzyme inhibiting fungicides. It may be advantageous to provide more direct and efficient methods for the preparation of metalloenzyme inhibiting fungicides and related compounds, e.g., by the use of reagents and/or chemical intermediates which provide improved time and cost efficiency.